In many industries, requests for resources occur almost constantly, and the task of assigning the resources to the requests is on-going. Computerized methods of assigning resources to requests have been developed and often have to deal with assigning resources based on conflicting constraints. Some computerized methods may be sufficient for some resource management environments but may be insufficient for others. Similarly, some computerized methods may be sufficient for some request scenarios but not for others for a particular resource management environment. The ability to know in advance how well a particular computerized method will work under various conditions in a particular resource management environment has been lacking.